On The Road Again
by mz-hollywood99
Summary: My First Fan Fic.Please Read and Review and be honest.My version of season 3. After All Hell has Broken Loose, Sam and Dean continue with their job. I'm bad at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Dean, it's been two months since we killed the yellow eyed demon and I'm bored out of my brain." Sam sat down beside him.

"Exactly, now is the perfect time to get out and enjoy life. We haven't had one break since we started looking for dad and you bailed on your interview for law school." Dean said.

"But there has to be some sort of supernatural thing wreaking havoc somewhere." He said picking up his laptop.

"Fine you old grandpa, but the Roadhouse's grand opening is in an hour and I'm going to have some fun." He said.

"Yeah I'll come. It's just confusing that's all." Sam picked up his jacket and followed Dean out of their motel room.

"Hey, do you reckon there'll be free beer?" Dean smiled, as his brother shook his head in disgrace.

---------

"Hey, boys. Grab a seat." Said Ellen as she rushed over to a table.

Dean and Sam sat down at the bar as Jo gave them each a beer.

"Hey Jo." Dean said flashing a charming smile.

"Hey Dean." She said frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sipping his beer.

"Nothing, it's just my cousin Vanessa from L.A. is supposed to be here to help out, but she is running late." She said wiping part of the bar with a cloth.

"I knew the name Harvelle sounded familiar. Vanessa is one of my friends from college." Sam said smiling.

"Wait, Vanessa Harvelle as in Miss America Vanessa Harvelle?" Dean said as his eyes grew big.

"What are you on about Dean?" Sam asked looking confused.

But Dean was daydreaming too much to answer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My plane was delayed cos of some security scare." A really pretty woman walked behind the bar and put her handbag down.

She looked as if she had just stepped off the catwalk.

She was more fashionable than most of the girls Sam and Dean met in their work.

"Hey, Vanessa." Sam said, making her turn around.

"Sam? Hey, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I know your aunt Ellen." He said.

Dean kept staring at her in astonishment.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Yeah, good I guess and you?"

"Yeah good." She replied.

Dean managed to clear his throat.

"Oh this is my brother Dean." Sam said giving his brother a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa." She said smiling at Dean.

"D-Dean. Your M-Miss America 2005." He stuttered.

She gasped.

"That was a long time ago." She said nervously.

Sam looked surprised.

"I-I'm gonna G-Go." Dean said and walked off to the toilet.

She watched him in confusion and then continued talking to Sam.

"He's not usually like that. I don't know what's gotten into him?" Sam said laughing.

"Ok then." She said.

---------

Three hours later Dean had returned and calmed down and all three of them talked as much as possible while Vanessa helped out around the roadhouse.

Sam and Dean had found out that she too was an experienced hunter.

"Maybe you could work with us on our next job, if we get one." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, I noticed it's been quiet. But that sounds like a good idea. Give me a call when you find something." She found a pen and wrote her number on his hand.

Ellen walked up to them.

"You're the last ones here boys. I don't mean to be rude, but we are all exhausted and I still need to get Vanessa settled in." She said yawning.

"Yeah of course. Thanks for inviting us." They got up.

"Hey, how bout a beer for the road?" Dean asked.

"Nice meeting you Vanessa." Dean said as she handed him and Sam a beer each.  
"You too." She said smiling politely as they walked out the door.

---------

"Just great the hottest girl I've met yet and she thinks I'm an ass-hat." Dean said in the car on the way to the hotel.

"Aw, poor Dean." Sam laughed.

-------

"Dean, Dean. When are you coming to bed?" Called his wife.

"Dean, Dean." Suddenly the voice changed to a male.

"Ah." Dean gasped as he woke up to his brother calling his name.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I found something. Haunted house in Ohio. Electrical storms in the area. Pretty much your normal haunted house." Sam said looking to Dean and back to his laptop.

"Yes! Hello, Vanessa." Dean suddenly looked energetic.

"Whatever happened to enjoying life?" Sam asked.

"Well to me this is enjoying life." He searched through his park for the piece of paper he had written Vanessa's number on and dialled the number into his phone with a giant smile on his face.

Sam shook his head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Dean, it's been two months since we killed the yellow eyed demon and I'm bored out of my brain." Sam sat down beside him.

"Exactly, now is the perfect time to get out and enjoy life. We haven't had one break since we started looking for dad and you bailed on your interview for law school." Dean said.

"But there has to be some sort of supernatural thing wreaking havoc somewhere." He said picking up his laptop.

"Fine you old grandpa, but the Roadhouse's grand opening is in an hour and I'm going to have some fun." He said.

"Yeah I'll come. It's just confusing that's all." Sam picked up his jacket and followed Dean out of their motel room.

"Hey, do you reckon there'll be free beer?" Dean smiled, as his brother shook his head in disgrace.

---------

"Hey, boys. Grab a seat." Said Ellen as she rushed over to a table.

Dean and Sam sat down at the bar as Jo gave them each a beer.

"Hey Jo." Dean said flashing a charming smile.

"Hey Dean." She said frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sipping his beer.

"Nothing, it's just my cousin Vanessa from L.A. is supposed to be here to help out, but she is running late." She said wiping part of the bar with a cloth.

"I knew the name Harvelle sounded familiar. Vanessa is one of my friends from college." Sam said smiling.

"Wait, Vanessa Harvelle as in Miss America Vanessa Harvelle?" Dean said as his eyes grew big.

"What are you on about Dean?" Sam asked looking confused.

But Dean was daydreaming too much to answer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My plane was delayed cos of some security scare." A really pretty woman walked behind the bar and put her handbag down.

She looked as if she had just stepped off the catwalk.

She was more fashionable than most of the girls Sam and Dean met in their work.

"Hey, Vanessa." Sam said, making her turn around.

"Sam? Hey, what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I know your aunt Ellen." He said.

Dean kept staring at her in astonishment.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Yeah, good I guess and you?"

"Yeah good." She replied.

Dean managed to clear his throat.

"Oh this is my brother Dean." Sam said giving his brother a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa." She said smiling at Dean.

"D-Dean. Your M-Miss America 2005." He stuttered.

She gasped.

"That was a long time ago." She said nervously.

Sam looked surprised.

"I-I'm gonna G-Go." Dean said and walked off to the toilet.

She watched him in confusion and then continued talking to Sam.

"He's not usually like that. I don't know what's gotten into him?" Sam said laughing.

"Ok then." She said.

---------

Three hours later Dean had returned and calmed down and all three of them talked as much as possible while Vanessa helped out around the roadhouse.

Sam and Dean had found out that she too was an experienced hunter.

"Maybe you could work with us on our next job, if we get one." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, I noticed it's been quiet. But that sounds like a good idea. Give me a call when you find something." She found a pen and wrote her number on his hand.

Ellen walked up to them.

"You're the last ones here boys. I don't mean to be rude, but we are all exhausted and I still need to get Vanessa settled in." She said yawning.

"Yeah of course. Thanks for inviting us." They got up.

"Hey, how bout a beer for the road?" Dean asked.

"Nice meeting you Vanessa." Dean said as she handed him and Sam a beer each.  
"You too." She said smiling politely as they walked out the door.

---------

"Just great the hottest girl I've met yet and she thinks I'm an ass-hat." Dean said in the car on the way to the hotel.

"Aw, poor Dean." Sam laughed.

-------

"Dean, Dean. When are you coming to bed?" Called his wife.

"Dean, Dean." Suddenly the voice changed to a male.

"Ah." Dean gasped as he woke up to his brother calling his name.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I found something. Haunted house in Ohio. Electrical storms in the area. Pretty much your normal haunted house." Sam said looking to Dean and back to his laptop.

"Yes! Hello, Vanessa." Dean suddenly looked energetic.

"Whatever happened to enjoying life?" Sam asked.

"Well to me this is enjoying life." He searched through his park for the piece of paper he had written Vanessa's number on and dialled the number into his phone with a giant smile on his face.

Sam shook his head and laughed.


End file.
